


Divine Interference

by AngelynMoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Non-consentual Marriage, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Yet another Magnus didn't come to the wedding.This is so much happier than my other two that I've written.Slightly cracky.non consentual marriage (nothing sexual happens without consent and not on screen)





	Divine Interference

Summary: Yet another Magnus didn't come to the wedding.

This is so much happier than my other two that I've written.  
Slightly cracky.  
non consensual marriage (nothing sexual happens without consent and not on screen)

 

\-----

Alec had to admit that Lydia looked beautiful in her golden gown but her smile was just as forced as his own and he paused, ready to give her the rune that would bind them in this life and the next and on in to death.

He looked at her, her smile falling as his stele hovered over her wrist but not marking.

'I can't do it.' Alec thought, 'I can't marry her.'

He opened his mouth to tell her so, to apologize to her for doing this to her, here and now of all places but before he could a blinding light appeared behind the Silent Brother that was meant to guide their ceremony.

"THIS WEDDING CANNOT TAKE PLACE." The light cried.

"Is that an Angel?" Izzy whispered.

"I think so." Jace returned.

Lydia squared her shoulders and faced the Angel.

"Why not?" She asked bravely.

The Angel gazed at her for a moment before dismissing her to turn to Alec.

"ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD?" The Angel asked.

"Yes?" Alec answered, confused as his mother fainted behind him.

"GOOD." The Angel said, reaching out to him, "WE WILL FETCH YOU DEMON SPAWN."

"My What?!" Alec cried as they vanished leaving behind a group of shocked people.

The Clave representatives both annoyed and terrified because if the Angel approved of a Nephilim with a Warlock than how could they deny the relationship, and who was the Warlock, were they female, would they be easy to control? They did not know and it worried them for how could they demand the Warlock to obey them?

\-----

"Alexander?" Magnus asked as Alec appeared in the loft with an Angel.

"Magnus." Alec breathed, unbelievably relieved that the Angel had been talking about Magnus instead of a different Warlock, not even sure what he would have done if the Warlock had been one he'd never met or a female.

"What's going on?" Magnus asked warily as he stood up from where he'd been reading a book, watching the glowing being wander to stand next to his couch as Alec walked over to him.

"I couldn't marry Lydia." Alec blurted as he stopped right in front of Magnus.

"I see." Magnus said, still slightly confused, "But what brings you here?"

"Well... um... the Angel." Alec said truthfully, "Not that I wouldn't have come anyway, but it would have taken a few days, maybe, and possibly a Deruning, if they allowed me to keep my memories at all." 

Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec's babbling.

"Shadowhunters can't be gay." Alec explained, ignoring the pulse of red from the Angel behind them before the Angel settled back to a white glow.

"And...?" Magnus prompted.

"I'd like to try it.... with you."Alec admitted quietly.

Magnus smiled gently, taking Alec's face in his hands and brushing his thumbs through the tear tracks he found there.

"That would be delightful." Magnus told him.

Alec grinned widely, "Really?"

Magnus nodded and then Alec was kissing him like the Nephilim would die if he didn't and considering the Angel still hovering near his couch Magnus realized that that may not be beyond possibility.

"I NOW PRONOUNCE NEPHILIM ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD AND DEMONSPAWN MAGNUS BANE WED." The Angel intoned and Magnus was torn between being annoyed at being called Demonspawn and angered at being married without being asked.

But a weight on his wrist drew his attention as the Angel vanished without explaining. Looking at his left wrist Magnus discovered a golden band engraved with Runes. Somehow Magnus just knew that the golden band would not be removed for anything, not magic, not amputation, nothing.

Glancing over at the Nephilim in his home he found a matching golden band on Alec's wrist and hummed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know that the Angel was going to do that." Alec cried, voice rising a little in panic, "I don't... we can..."

Magnus listened to Alec's half explanations and platitudes with a half an ear because Magnus was relatively sure that when an Angel married you that there was no divorce available. He did know that Nephilim had runes that bound them together in life and death and he was fairly sure that those runes wrapped around their wedding bracelets.

Magnus looked at his wedding band, it was rather pretty if one did not consider that he'd not chosen to wear it, and then Magnus glanced over at the still babbling Shadowhunter, rather like his Nephilim. For all that Magnus had not decided to wed this Shadowhunter he found himself rather pleased that it was Alexander Lightwood that had been chosen, that it was someone he'd already felt drawn to and curious about.

It would turn out fine, even if Magnus had to fight the Clave and kidnap Alec away from them, the Angel himself had bound them as one, that surely had to count more than anything else.

Magnus' gaze softened as he watched Alec pace, 'Huh.' Magnus thought, 'I suppose the Nephilim really is mine.'

"Alexander, may I examine your wedding band?" Magnus asked as a thought occured to him.

Alec stopped and turned to Magnus and looked at his left wrist, surprised to see the golden band that rested there, "Oh... um... sure, of course." Alec offered Magnus his arm.

Magnus thought about kissing the palm of Alec's hand as he took the hand in his, and then it occurred to him that perhaps he was permitted and so his pressed a small kiss to the center and watched Alec's cheeks bloom red before he turned his attention to Alec's wedding band, looking at the runes carved into it and comparing the to his own, seeing the differences in the two bracelets and the runes that matched.

"Well." Magnus said finally after several long minutes, "That Angel of yours is rather thorough."

"What do you mean?" Alec asked as Magnus released his hand, feeling strangely bereft of the connection, even though it had embarrassed Alec to have wanted it, that he still wanted it.

"If I'm understanding the Runes on our bands correctly our lives are now bound together as one, so assuming I'm correct it may only be possible for us to die if we are killed at the same time or nearly so." Magnus explained, "Otherwise we'll just heal one another."

Alec almost smiled, "Best not test it though."

Magnus laughed, "Agreed."

There was an awkward pause as Alec shifted and Magnus watched him.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Magnus asked, if they were to be married they might as well date and get to know each other.

"I'd like that." Alec said shyly as he phone began to ring, "I should probably answer that, it's probably Izzy or Jace wanting to make sure I'm alright."

Magnus nodded, "Are you going to tell them what happened over the phone?"

"If they ask." Alec said, "If... if that's okay.... I don't I don't want them here right now, I know we don't really know each other yet... but... um... it's still our Honeymoon." Alec's cheeks burned a little as the phone stopped ringing, he knew that they would try again soon enough.

Magnus smiled at his silly, awkwardly romantic Nephilim, "You may tell them, but they will likely wish to check on you themselves, you may have them over for dinner tomorrow...." Magnus paused, "That is, if you would like to stay the night, I can make a room for you, we don't have to share."

Alec stilled, "Umm... we're married, we..."

"Alexander, I'm not going to force you to consummate our marriage tonight, we hardly know each other. The Angel may have married us but we can start at the beginning, a date tonight, and... if you would like we can share a bed, just to sleep, nothing more or less, though there may be cuddling and sleep hugs, if you don't want that I can make you your own room for now."

"I've... I've never shared a bed with any one else." Alec admitted, "I think... I think I'd like to try it."

Magnus smiled again, "The first of many things."

Alec blushed again and Magnus laughed as Alec's phone began to ring again.

"I must admit though, that it would be nice to see the Clave's face when you present me to them as your Angelly wedded Husband." Magnus mused as Alec took out his phone and prepared to answer it.

Alec paused and his eyes unfocused and then he grinned, "Yeah, it would. I'll tell Izzy that I'm fine and I'll explain tomorrow and then we can prepare for the Clave in a few days, I mean the Angel kidnapped me, took me to a Warlock... whose to say he didn't trap us together for a few days to make us get to know one another." Alec shrugged.

"You... you are an devious little Nephilim." Magnus smiled, "I'll go start dinner, anything you would like or are allergic to?"

Alec shook his head and Magnus turned to walk to the kitchen as Alec answered the third call from his family and began to reassure them that he was fine just stuck where he was for a few days.

Magnus listened to Alec's voice in the living room and he found himself smiling as he realized that he could get used to this, that it would be rather nice to either come home to another person, or have Alec come home to him. It was something that Magnus hadn't had in a long time and that it appeared Alec had never had, something they could enjoy together.

As Magnus listened to Alec say his farewell to his family Magnus stopped. 

Ragnor and Catarina were going to be pissed that he got married without them, but as Alec entered the kitchen Magnus felt the thought slip away because Alec looked more relaxed than before and he was smiling sweetly, almost shyly at Magnus and Magnus forgot to breath.

It was going to be so easy to fall in love with Alexander Lightwood, Magnus felt he was half way there already.

Magnus could only hope that Alec found him just as easy to fall in love with.

\----

A/N: Even Angels ship Malec. Slightly crack but I hope you enjoyed, I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
